Giroro's birthday
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Keroro and Natsumi battle to see who can get Giroro a better birthday present. Who will win?


**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog.**

**Happy Giroro's b-day! I wrote this for him~**

* * *

July 23rd Hinata house:

Keroro stood in front of the invasion room like normal. The only thing different about it was instead of the normal cranky corporal sitting in his presence, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Koyuki and Momoka stood instead. Along with the rest of the platoon minus him.

"Spit it out, stupid frog. Why did you ask us to come here?" Natsumi asked angry that she had been torn away from listening to her beloved radio yet again.

"Gero, Gero, Gero…Natsumi-dono, do you know what today is?' Keroro asked, laughing.

"July 23rd, so?" She asked.

"Today is our favorite red corporal's birthday." Keroro announced. Everyone in his presence was shocked, except for Dororo who already knew and also Kululu who had been a stalker and found out on his own.

"And why are you telling us this?" Natsumi asked wondering why Keroro had randomly decided to tell her on the day of his birthday.

"You see…Usually when his birthday comes around, I don't make much of a fuss…His family doesn't really celebrate his birthday and me and Dororo didn't really want to break that tradition. But this year, there's something that Giroro actually wants and I want to help him get it." Keroro explained, having true friendship shine out of his eyes.

"What does he want?" Natsumi asked.

"Secret." Keroro laughed, "Because you don't know what he wants you'll never be able to beat my present to him." Keroro laughed, manipulating Natsumi's competitive nature.

"Really?" She asked, "We'll see about that. I'm sure I could get a better present for Giroro any day!" She boasted.

"Okay. Gero, Gero, Gero. Would you like to make a bet?" Keroro asked, knowing he would win because his present was getting Natsumi to get a present for Giroro.

"Yeah. If I win, you do all your chores for a week! No complaining and no getting help." Natsumi yelled.

"Okay, and if I win, you have to kiss Giroro on the lips!" Keroro yelled back. Natsumi was silent.

"That's a really weird thing that you would try to make me do. Kind of gross." Natsumi muttered.

"So are you scared to do it?" Keroro teased.

"Of course not!" Natsumi denied, giving a slight blush, "I'll take the bet!" Keroro smiled.

"Good." He laughed, knowing he was going to win, "Tonight we give him our presents." He then kicked the pekoponians out of his base.

"Fuyuki! What am I going to do? The stupid frog is way closer to Giroro than I am! And I have no idea what to give to him for a gift!" Natsumi cried to her brother.

"Just get him anything. If it was from you, I'm sure he'd like it." Fuyuki advised.

"Yeah, but he's a hard core soldier….Anything I probably give him he'll think is lame." Natsumi complained.

"Really? Run through the presents that you would consider giving them and I'll help you choose the best." Fuyuki smiled. Natsumi sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I can't give him weapons because then he'd use them to invade, I can't give him any clothing because he's a frog…I can't give him jewelry because that's a bit too girly, food doesn't last long enough….There's nothing he really wants that isn't deadly!" Natsumi wailed.

"What about something to make his life on Pekopon more comfortable?" Fuyuki suggested. Natsumi's eyes shined.

"That's it! I'll make him a blanket! Do you think he'd like that?" Natsumi asked hesitantly.

"If it's from you, he'd like it." Fuyuki smiled as if he knew something Natsumi didn't. Natsumi frowned.

"Good…There's just one problem…" Natsumi trailed off.

"What?" Fuyuki asked

"I don't know how to sew!" Natsumi admitted.

"I can teach you!" Koyuki yelled, coming out of the window like a ninja. (Which she was) Apparently she had listened to the whole conversation.

"Good!" Natsumi smiled, "How do I start?" She asked. Koyuki took out a needle and thread that she had conveniently been carrying around.

"Choose what kind of pattern and colors you want to do for him." Koyuki advised.

"That's obvious. Red and skulls!" She smiled. Koyuki vanished suddenly and came back immediately with fabric, "Now you just have to stich it together and insulate it so it can be warm!"

"Uh…How do I do that?" Natsumi asked, having no idea how to stich something together.

"This is going to take a while…" Koyuki sighed and began to teach Natsumi how to sew.

* * *

"Keroro…I haven't seen Natsumi in a while. Where is she?" Giroro asked curiously.

"Oh, probably doing something important, don't interrupt her." Keroro smiled, "You'll see her tonight." Keroro promised.

"What's so important about tonight?" Giroro's question was greeted with Keroro's laughter.

* * *

"It's finished!" Natsumi sighed after her hard work, holding up Giroro's blanket.

"Good job, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki congratulated. She looked outside, "Looks like it's night fall. You've been working on that for a long time." Koyuki took some wrapping paper out of nowhere, "Wrap it up!" She ordered. Natsumi quickly did so.

"Did you get Giroro a present while you were helping me?" Natsumi asked. Koyuki nodded.

"A ninja knife!" She smiled. Natsumi raised an eyebrow at Koyuki. Koyuki shrugged and pushed Natsumi out of her room and downstairs to give Giroro the present.

"Natsumi-dono. Are you ready to find out who gave Giroro the better present?" Keroro asked.

"Of course, stupid frog. I'm going to kick your butt." Natsumi smirked. Keroro did not insult her back.

"I just want to say… Whatever happens today, it doesn't change who we are." And with that he wrapped his arms around Natsumi and put a ribbon and a tag on her back without her noticing.

"Get away from me, stupid frog." She pushed him off. "Let's go and give Giroro our presents." She went outside to Giroro's tent. To her surprise everyone, besides Saburo (He hadn't been invited, it was part of Giroro's gift,) was crowded outside his tent.

"Giroro-kun, please come outside here." Dororo announced. Giroro walked out of his tent, surprised when he saw smiling faces holding gifts.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Gero, Gero, Gero, don't tell me you forgot it was your birthday? We're here to give you gifts of course!" Keroro smiled.

"It's my birthday?" Giroro asked, confirming he had indeed forgotten. Keroro nodded.

"Oh…Sarg…Can I be the first to give him my gift?" Fuyuki asked eagerly, Keroro nodded.

"I don't need a gift, pekoponian…" Giroro growled as Fuyuki handed him a wrapped present. Giroro tore off the wrapping paper to make the boy happy.

"All about out of species… Alien and human relationships…." Giroro read the title, he blushed, "Thanks…" Natsumi looked at Fuyuki confused why he had given Giroro that.

"I'll go after, Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka announced eagerly, she handed him a piece of paper.

"The person who holds this paper now owns the island located here." Giroro looked at a map. "Thanks! Now our platoon has invaded a bit of Pekopon!" Giroro smiled.

Natsumi tried not to show disappointment that Momoka's present was far superior to hers. In her sadness Koyuki bounded up to Giroro. She handed him the wrapped knife.

"Thanks I guess." He smiled back politely. Natsumi turned away knowing he would liked weapons more than a blanket.

"I grew a bouquet of flowers for you, Giroro-kun." Dororo handed Giroro some flowers.

"…Thanks…" He was a bit silent at the pekoponian flowers. Dororo smiled, feeling as if he had spread peace and harmony.

"Here." Tamama handed Giroro a bag of candy, "It's sweet potato flavored chocolates!" Giroro was silent.

"Candy is a bit too sweet for me." He admitted, he looked away and tossed it into a pile with some other things that had a label that Natsumi swore she could have read as: To Natsumi.

"I got you this like gun!" Angol Mois handed Giroro a cool weapon.

"Cool! Where did you get this model? I've heard it's super hard to get from the planet manufacturing it." Giroro asked.

"It's even more hard to find now that the planet is _dead._" Angol Mois smiled sweetly, "It was the last one made." She smiled harder. Giroro began to have an idea of what had happened to the poor planet.

"Ku, ku, ku…I think you'll enjoy my present the most." Kululu handed Giroro a present, which Giroro unwrapped. It was a magazine. He looked at it. He immediately blushed, turned redder than normal and had a nosebleed which he wiped off. "Glad you like, those Natsumi porn shots weren't easy you know. Ku, ku, ku." Giroro blushed and said nothing and looked to the side hoping that nobody had heard what the gift was.

"Your turn, Natsumi-dono" Keroro ordered. Natsumi walked forward and shyly handed Giroro her gift.

"It's not very good…I'm sorry, honestly I didn't know what to get you…" She trailed off as Giroro opened it.

"Did you make this?" He asked shocked at the beautiful blanket. She nodded, "It's wonderful…" He began to fantasies about having something that Natsumi made around his body every night, "I mean…It's fine, thanks…." He blushed.

Natsumi smirked knowing that for some reason Giroro liked it.

"Your turn, stupid frog." She ordered.

"Okay. Natsumi-dono, turn around." Keroro ordered, she looked at him confused but did so.

Giroro took the ribbon and letter off of Natsumi's back explaining that Keroro had arranged the best present ever for him and all he had to do was say "Keroro wins." Out of curiosity he did so.

"Keroro wins." He said. Natsumi looked shocked. Keroro smirked at her.

"A deals a deal, do what you promised." He smiled. Natsumi sighed, turned around and leaned down. She kissed Giroro on the lips before he could protest. She quickly removed her lips from his.

"Happy?" She asked, instead of Keroro answering her though, Giroro did.

"Y-yes!" He mumbled, and promptly fainted after having the best birthday of his life.

**THE END**

* * *

**Please review! I love making one-shots so tell me what you liked and didn't like about it so I can improve my writing!**


End file.
